divergente_brfandomcom-20200214-history
Christina
She is portrayed by Zoe Kravitz in the Divergent movie. Biography |-|Divergent= Divergent In Divergent, she appears as a Dauntless initiate transfer from Candor. She helps Tris Prior on to the train and later they jump from the moving train together on the roof below. They then become best friends. When all of the Dauntless initiates are done jumping, Four tells them his name. Christina asks if it's like the number, making fun of his name. Four says yes and asks if there's a problem. Christina says no, and they continue down with their tour. When Four introduces the Pit, Christina laughs and makes fun of the Pit's name. Four becomes agitated and asks her name and she tells him. Four told her that if he wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths he would have joined that faction, and that the first lesson she was going to learn to keep her mouth shut. This made Christina dislike Four at first. At their first Dauntless Dinner, Christina and Tris go to sit with Four at one of the empty tables. Four and Eric exchange conversation and Eric leaves. Christina then says to Tris, who earlier had taunted Four about being so approachable, that Tris had a death wish. During the first test in Dauntless initiation (the physical strength test), she's paired up against Molly, who brutally beats her up and she forfeits the fight in the end. Eric, not happy with her, demands that she and the other initiates follow him to Chasm. He shoves her towards the railing and orders her to climb over it and hang over the other side for five minutes, if she refuses to do that she will have to leave Dauntless and become factionless, or, if she does it, she would die if she fell off. Despite her injuries, she manages to stay there for five minutes. In a second fight, Will is placed against her to whom she also loses. During capture the flag game, she is picked by Four as one of his team members. Tris formulates the plan to capture the flag but Christina takes the flag and later apologizes to her. However in the film adaption, she guards the tower for Tris whilst Tris fought Molly for the flag. Tris then takes the flag and holds it up together with Christina. During the second initiation involving simulation, it is revealed that she is afraid of moths. She also starts a relationship with Will. She is affected by the simulation when Erudite turn the Dauntless into mindless soldiers in order to kill Abnegation. She only wakes up when Tris and Four shut down the simulation. ''Insurgent Christina meets Tris again when the Candor are retraining her and Four. Christina tells Tris of Will's death, and Tris, lying, says she saw his death on a video. When both Four and Tris are subjected to the truth serum, she finds out Four's real name, Tobias, and the fact that Tris was the one who killed Will. Tris tries to explain to Christina that Will was going to kill her if she hadn't killed him. At first, Christina can't forgive Tris for killing Will, and tells Cara, Will's sister, that she doesn't understand how Tris could kill Will. Cara, however, says that she can understand, because the simulation completely detaches the person from reason or emotion. Despite hearing this, Christina still keeps her distance from Tris. Christina eventually goes back to Dauntless headquarters when the others decide to leave Candor in order to escape the Erudite. That night, she wakes up Tris after seeing Marlene, Hector, and Kee walking around in simulation, and the two run to the roof to save them. Christina tries to get them to step down, but Tris says they can't hear her. Marlene says in a monotone voice that "this will happen again" unless the Divergent turn themselves over to the Erudite. They step off the ledge, but Christina is able to grab Kee and is able to help Tris save Hector. Marlene, however, plunges to her death. Christina realizes what happened with Will after seeing how the simulation works, and tells Tris afterwards that she has forgiven her. The following night, Tris wakes Christina up and tells her that she's going to Abnegation to see her brother, but she actually goes to Erudite to turn herself in as a Divergent. Christina buys Tris' lie, though she tells her to "not do anything stupid." Eventually, Christina joins the other Dauntless at Abnegation to ally themselves with the factionless. When Tris is rescued by Four and Peter, she is brought to Abnegation and reunites with Christina. Later on, she decides to help Marcus Eaton, Four's father, retrieve information from Erudite headquarters, betraying Four and the allied Dauntless and factionless by going behind their back. Tris includes Christina in on her plan, and the two later meet up with Marcus and Johanna Reyes in order to get into Erudite. Christina, Tris, and Marcus are able to get inside Erudite headquarters while Dauntless and the Factionless are attacking. During the invasion, Christina and Tris are stopped by Edward, and Christina is shot in the leg while trying to fight him off, She sits down in pain but says "It missed the bone". Christina then guards Edward from catching up to Tris and Marcus. Tris goes ahead on Christina's insistence in order to find what Marcus came for. Christina is taken to the front lobby, where Cara helps bandage her wound, and where Tris later finds her after being arrested as a war criminal. Tris tells Christina that she's noticed all the factionless members have guns, and they realize their motives when Evelyn, leader of the Factionless, declares them in control of the city by force. Soon after, the Edith Prior video is played, and Christina watches it along with Tris. Allegiant Appearance Christina has dark brown skin and eyes. She is said to be tall, with long slender legs and a willowy frame, although in the 2014 film, the actress who plays her is shorter, 5'2" . She is also described to have short black hair. She is considered to be pretty by many people throughout the trilogy. In the Divergent book, she was said to have dark skin. Zoe Kravitz, the actress who portrays Christina, has lighter skin than was described in the book. Relationships Tris Prior ' ' Tris is Christina's best friend. They first meet on board the Dauntless train when Christina helps Tris up, and Tris advises her to sit to keep from falling. They go through most of initiation together, and their relationship strengthens during their free time when Christina helps Tris with her appearance. Their relationship hits rough patches quite often, mostly when jealousy arises from Tris' successes in their training. This is proven in the game of Capture the flag, where Christina interferes and takes the flag away from Tris, who had respectfully earned it. When Tris gets first place, she thinks she is being manipulated until Tris is attacked. Also, when Will and Christina's budding relationship becomes obvious to Tris, she chooses to distance herself at times. In Insurgent, Christina finds out that Tris shot Will when she is under truth serum. Christina distances herself from Tris after finding this out. She forgives Tris after seeing the simulation kill Marlene. Tris later lies to Christina about leaving Dauntless for Abnegation, and admits guilt for lying to Christina. When Tris plans to betray the allied Dauntless and factionless to help Marcus, she confides to Christina her plans, feeling there's "no reason not to." Will ''' ' Christina and Will became friends early in the book. They bickered and argued with eachitherr alott. In the late part of stage 2 of initiations, Will kissed Christina as they were walking near the train tracks, later followed by Christina kissing Will. Will and Christina started dating just before the 3rd stage of initiation.Their relationship continues through the end of initiations where they celebrate becoming Dauntless members together. At the end of the book Tris is worried if she will ever see Christina again and is terrified to think what will happen when Christina finds Will's lifeless body in the streets. After Christina finds out, she becomes very upset, but later forgives Tris. Tobias Eaton Throughout the trilogy, Christina and Four maintain somewhat of a distant relationship. However, at the end of Allegiant'sAllegiant epilogue, Four mentions that Christina had become one of his best friends. Though the two almost constantly bicker, Four finally realized what Tris saw in her, and what kind of person she truly is. Tobias has now begun to trust Christina, because Tris is no longer around for him to trust. Film Portrayal Summit Entertainment bought the rights to make film adaptations of the Divergent trilogy. Zoe Kravitz has been casted as Christina. Trivia #One of Christina's fears in her fear landscape was moths. # Christina and Will had a relationship before Will died. # Christina convinced Tobias not to drink the memory serum. Category:Characters Category:Transfer Category:Dauntless Category:Candor Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Allegiant Characters Category:Females Category:Alive